The present invention relates to a retractable handle for a luggage or hand truck which comprises two spring-supported lock bolts controlled by a pressure plate to lock the extension rods in the working position out of the sleeves.
Various luggage and folding collapsible hand trucks are well known and extensively used by travelers for carrying things. These luggage and hand trucks commonly have a retractable handle for moving with the hand and tightening up screws for locking the retractable handle in the operative position. This structure of retractable handle is complicated and inconvenient to operate. Because the locking of the retractable handle by the tightening up screws is achieved by friction force, the friction area between the retractable handle and the tightening up screw will wear away with use, causing the retractable handle to oscillate.